Sleep Tight-- NaLu
by fairytailheart
Summary: The last memories Lucy Dragneel would ever have of her beloved husband would be those of her worst night mares... RATED T


_***WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD***_

 **Behold, my first NaLu fan fiction... and it's angst.**

 **It's rated high T, I guess? I dunno. Either way I am not the best at angst so I'm pretty sure this is crap but it crushed my best friend's soul to the point she was legit bawling so...**

 **If there are any anime only watchers, I suggest you don't read unless you are okay with spoilers. If you are not a manga reader and don't _know_ yet, then be warned this is a spoiler.**

 **This is based in the future, where Natsu and Lucy are married with two children whom I have not named because of lazyness.**

 **This was rushed when I wrote it and has been sitting on my laptop for a while. Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

 **Sleep Tight**

"N-N-Natsu...?"

The celestial mage whimpered, tears streaming violently down her cheeks and washing away blood and dirt and soot and falling to the ashy ground beneath her. The sky above was nothing but smoke, the town of Magnolia nothing but burning rubble and uncontrollable fires. Blood curdling screams could be heard in the distance, and unrecognizable bodies were scattered every where.

The man... the demon in front of her released a chilling chuckle. "I'm not Natsu, little girl." He hissed. Red liquid dripped from his clawed fingers, sparks glimmered in his familiar head of pink hair that was tinted with black. "You must be seeing things."

Lucy Dragneel's heart pounded as sheer terror coursed through her beaten and burned body. The demon, who was once her loving husband, stepped towards her slowly. Her feet kicked at the ashes on the ground in a failed attempt to defend herself. She was drained of magic, of energy... of hope.

"There is no Natsu here. I am END." The demon said maliciously, dark voice sending terrifying shivers down her spine.

"No! You're Natsu!" She cried, voice hoarse and dry and shaking with fear. In her laps, she held the bodies of her two children, who had fallen in selfless attempts to protect their mother from the demon. She clung desperately to them like it would somehow bring them back to her. "You're Natsu! You're my husband!"

Her helpless cries did nothing to stop the approaching demon. His large, veined wings blocked the light of the burning guild behind him. As he drew closer, her hope of surviving decreased tenfold. The black and red markings on his body spoke promises of death and pain and torture. The blood splattered on his arms that once held her so gently proved to her that the man she fell in love with... was no longer there.

The demon stopped right in front of her and knelt down carefully. She stared wide eyed into black and gray orbs and a scarred face with deadly fangs. The smirk playing on the lips that once kissed her so softly made her breath hitch in her throat. The steely smell of blood and smoke filled her nose, originating from the body that once made love to her and gave her warmth and comfort. The hands that once pleased her and held her and combed through her hair were now bloodied with razor sharp claws that showed no mercy.

This wasn't a demon in front of her... this was a nightmare.

Unable to look away from END's forebodding eyes, Lucy saw his scaled arm lift from his side. A whine escaped her throat when his scorching hand rested on her bruised shoulder, burning her skin. He gave a painful squeeze which sparked her body with so much pain that her already weakend arms released her children and let their bloodied heads fall to her lap.

The demon cackled viciously. "The look of pain on your face is so... sweet." He purred, the sound dripping with malice.

"Y-You bas-bastard..." She coughed, blood splattering onto her chest in tiny drops of red.

END's smirk grew even wider, and his pain inflicting hand slowly moved up towards her neck. She whimpered. She felt wet, hot claws slowly drag across her collar bones and graze up her neck, creating lines of blood on her skin. A lump formed in her throat.

"You're such a pretty little thing." He said darkly, eyes drawn to her throat as her chin tilted up from his touch. Grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he forced her to look at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were clouded with tears and terror. "The look on your face... your cries of pain... your ripped clothes. It excites me." His thumb ever so slowly dragged over her bottom lip, almost dipping into her mouth. Lucy gasped quietly, body trembling and bringing back naughty, fuzzy memories to his head. "If I was human, I would not hesitate to pin you down and possess you, make you scream, little girl."

The lustful sound in his voice, the tongue dragging across his lips, made her stomach burn. If it wasn't for the horns protruding from his head and everything else oh so wrong with him and the situation, she would have given in and submitted to her husband's desire. But now, the burn was not what she used to feel... it was sickening, it was fear and terror and everything but lust.

"I'm sure this Natsu of yours used to do that, hmm?" He assumed. "Make you scream? Please you? Pin you down and take you like the naughty girl I am sure you are?"

Lucy croaked, tasting blood on her lips and seeing black spots in the corners of her eyes. Why was this demon saying these things to her? Why was it bringing back so many memories of late nights and tangled sheets? Why was it making her chest ache even more?

END grinned evilly, seeming to catch the flash backs behind her eyes. "Yes, I thought so... you little rascal." His scaled hand moved from her chin, roughly dragging down her neck again. He pressed his palm against her chest. "But unfortunately, I am not him."

Her body was thrown backwards through the air, her children's bodies falling limply to the ground as she crashed into a crumbling brick wall many meters away. Her vision became clouded with black dots and white hot pain exploded from her back and into every nerve in her body. She screamed out, lungs desperately searching for the air that was knocked out of them. Her body convulsed.

"Oh thats so much fun." The demon was at her side again in seconds, not allowing her enough time to sit up before she was once again thrown into burning rubble. Her skin was practically melting from the heat and flames, her body numb with pain.

"Please... stop..." She begged the demon. She couldn't fight back... she had no more magic energy and even then she wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Zeref's most powerful creation. "You ca-"

Over and over again the demon threw her body, laughing with every scream and grinning with every splatter of blood pouring from her body.

Once her vision was almost black and her body was spluttering blood from multiple wounds, Lucy was left a shrieking and coughing mess next to a pile of crushed, gold and silver keys. Her tears poured faster than any waterfall but would not wash away the blood or soot.

"Did you enjoy that, little girl?" The demon hissed in her ear. His voice... heavy and dark... carrying unspoken promises of the her future that would no longer take place.

"Please... Natsu..." The blonde sputtered. "I know you're still in there somewhere. I know you can hear me and I know that you're still the flaming idiot I fell in love with." She cried, gasping for air as his clawed fingers wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her wind pipe was almost completely closed off and the smoke polluted air around her could barely reach her lungs. but she kept going. "I love you Natsu... I love you more than anything. Can't you remember me? I'm your best friend, I'm your wife... you love and care for me too. You promised you would take care of my forever... It's more fun when we're together, remenber? You are my sunshine, my one and only and you and the kids are my life. Do you remember when we brought them into the world? Do you remember how happy you were, how happy _we_ were? Your promised to protect us no matter what... You promised!"

His hand tightened, his eyes flaming with rage and digust for her very being.

"We're in love!" She choked. "We make each other happy no matter how gray and dark our days are! We've always been there for each other... always! For so many years, before we were even together even..." Her face was almost turning blue from the lack of oxygen and the force it took for her to speak. "You are my everything, Natsu... You'll never really know just how much I love and care for you... You'll never know just how you make me feel even after so long... please d-don't take all of that away from me... away from us... come back to me Natsu. I love you..."

For the longest time, the only sounds she could hear besides her weakening heart beat was was the roar of crackling fires and the crumbling of once beautiful buildings. END's face was hostile and glowed from the light of his deadly flames. The look in his eyes... the furrow of his brows... made her believe that her words had struck something. A sliver of hope wormed its way back to her and her heart flipped.

The sliver was crushed immediately when his large hand tightened even more around her throat. Air to her lungs was cut off completely as she clawed at his scaled arm and flailed her feet in a helpless attempt to escape, to fight back. She gasped desperately for air. His claws dug into her shoulder and neck, stinging her and drawing more blood that she hardly noticed.

Lucy knew this was the end for her as his other hand lifted. As she slowly started to slip from consiousness and black and white dots clouded her vision, a quiet song started playing in the very back of her head like an unspoken cry to her lost husband...

 _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are gray_

The demon brought her limp, blue faced body closer to him. She could just barely feel his scorching hot breath on her face and her eyelids fluttered. Silently she prayed that it was all a night mare, that her all her keys weren't broken, that her guild and her family were all still alive, and that she would wake up in Natsu's warm arms, safe and sound. But she knew that wasn't the case. Her husband, her son and daughter, her guild, her spirits... all gone. And soon, she would be too.

 _You'll never know dear_

 _How much I love you_

 _Please don't take_

 _My sunshine_

With all his strength, the demon finally began to fully crush the helpless woman's throat. "Sleep tight, sunshine..." He said with a sneer. "Tell it to somebody who cares." And his arm went straight through her stomach... and out the other side.

 _Away_

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME**

 **just kidding let out your rage and scream and cry at me if I made you feel like that**

 **I AM NOT SORRY MUNCHKINS *smooches***

 **~fairytailheart**


End file.
